Dream a Little Dream of Me
by YoungPadfoot
Summary: Neville goes back to his past via dream wise and Voldemort has 'a' pang of guilt? *gasp* Will become a full length story, R&R!!
1. Its only a dream, right?

Title: Dream a Little Dream of Me

Author: YoungPadfoot

Note: My first attempt at a full-length story, so any flames submitted will be used to keep me snuggly warm during those cold nights! ^_^ Enjoy!

Dream a Little Dream of Me

__

A tall dark figure apparated in front of house nestled deep into the woods. The shadow proceeded to walk up the stone walkway, his 'servant' trailing cautiously behind.

"Master, are you sure this in necessary?"

The figure ignores his pleas and mutters 'Alohomora', opening the door quietly.

He walks briskly into the family room, where three are present; a man, a woman, and a small child.

The man rises and stands in front of the women and child, trying to shield them from the threatening sight.

"Tell me where they are" the shadow rasps.

"Who?"

"The Potters, you fool! Tell me where they are!"

The woman rises and joins her husband with a stubborn and determined look on her face.

"Never."

"You fool! Why risk your pitiful life that you value so much, just to hide some old school friends. For the last time, tell me where they are!"

The man gulps and replies "You heard her, never.."

"You're mad, all of you, but so be it. I shall not take your lives, but those precious memories you value so much! Your lives don't mean much, but your past does!"

The figure takes out his wand and recites the spell. The man and the woman fall to the ground, their eyes wide and cloudy, almost in a trace.

The child is too, on the floor, but not in the same state as his parents. The baby stares at the two limp bodies before him.

The figure smiles in a cruel manner.

He turns and walks out, his servant scuttling behind. The servant steals a look as they depart.

He knows his shame.

As the two prepare themselves for another journey, a baby crying is heard from inside…

"Neville, Neville, wake up!"

Neville jerks awake, blinking in the light that greets him. His fellow roomates, Harry, Ron, and Seamus are crowded around his bed.

He sits up, tucking his knees under his chin and hugging his legs.

"What's wrong? You were sobbing into your pillows, almost like someone was killing you slowly…"

Neville takes a deep breath and replies "Maybe he is, killing me slowly."

+* +*+*+

oOo… Kind of dramatic, but I like it… Hope you did too… R&R!

__


	2. Realization

Title: Dream a Little Dream of Me (Chapter 2)

Author: YoungPadfoot

Note: Second chapter!!

Dream a Little Dream of Me (Chapter 2)

"I hope you find everything to your liking, my lord.."

Pettigrew stumbles up the stone walkway and opens the door magically, his hands shaking. He turns around to find Voldemort still in same spot they apparated, staring up at the house.

"Pettigrew, isn't this…"

"Yes, my lord, the old Longbottom house.."

Pettigrew shivers, that night still fresh in his mind. No matter how much of his head was consumed by power and greed, he just couldn't forget that night.

The first time he betrayed.

__

"Never."

Voldemort snaps out of his trance and walks into the house.

"This'll do nicely…"

+*+*+*+

Neville climbs the stairs to the Divination classroom, having had to go back down for books he dropped. He enters through the trap door, panting, and chooses a seat in the middle of the classroom. More students file in and Dean and Seamus sit at the same table. They give him sympathetic smiles.

__

'I don't want your sympathy' Neville thinks angrily to himself. He'd rather get is butt kicked by the weakest girl in school then be given sympathy.

The glistening bug with huge eyes, dubbed 'Professor Trelawny' (^_^) entered and seated herself next to the fire, even though her attire of the day were robes with long sleeves and a high neck.

"Welcome class, today we'll start with a new topic. _Dreams.._"

Parvati and Lavender, who had predictably seated themselves closest to Trelawny, looked at each other and oohed, obviously mystified.

"Do the ones about the attacking fluffy white bunny rabbits have any important meeting?". Ron looked pleased with himself while Harry had practically stuffed his fist into his mouth to keep from laughing too loud.

The rest of the class also found this funny and where doubling up with chortles and snickers.

Professor Trelawny although, thought he was quite serious.

"The may have something to do with quickly passing time or danger from the past soon to repeat."

This only made the class laugh more.

"Dreams tell us important things. They tell us our innermost fears, desires, hopes…. They warn us of the future, inform us about the past…"

She went on, but Neville never heard the rest of her speech.

__

'Inform us about the past'

+*+*+*+

Sorry to leave you here, but keep checking back, and please review!


End file.
